Stay With Me
by SalamandaLove
Summary: Raven is having problems sleeping, and it seems like a certain Shadow Dragon can't stay away...


**Disclaimer: I only own Raven!**

**Stay with me**

Raven yawned widely, scrunching her eyes shut tightly as she did so.

"It's not that late Raven" Lucy sighed from where she was sitting on her stool, next to the sleepy dragon slayer.

"I haven't been sleeping well lately… Bad dreams" Raven yawned again, Lucy studied Ravens face closer and she notice she had black circles under her eyes.

"Want me to walk you home?" Lucy asked but Raven just shook her head.

"No I'm fine, besides I think Natsu wants you" Raven forced a smiled, and when Lucy looked around to see Natsu, Raven made her escape. _'Honestly, that was to easy' _Raven thought as she left the guild.

"And where do you think you're going?" Raven jumped and stifled a scream at the sudden voice turning around she saw a bored Rogue leaning against the wall of the guild.

"I'm going home. What's it to you?" Raven faced him, narrowing her eyes, at the other shadow dragon slayer.

"Ah, but it's late and dark, you never know who or what you might run into" He smirked at her.

"What like you?" She growled, but then dropped the tough act; she was too tired to care. She turned around and continued the walk to her apartment (ironically she had an apartment in the same building as Lucy's; Raven's room was across from hers).

"Heh, yeah like me, come on I'll walk you home" Rogue put an arm around her waist and before she could protest, started dragging her towards her apartment.

"Uh, and you know the way to my apartment, how?" Raven tilted her head to the side in question.

"Come on Raven, smell and I've been there before" Rogue smirked and continued to her apartment, Raven scowled and slapped his chest "Stalker" she muttered.

When they arrived, Raven put the key in the lock and twisted it; stepping inside she turned to face Rogue.

"We'll thanks… I guess" She smiled awkwardly at him, Rogue looked at her for a moment then walked inside her small apartment, he looked around and then settled himself on her couch.

"Got anything good to eat?" He asked looking up at her with a lopsided grin on his face. It was the first time he'd ever done more than smirk at her; she felt heat rise up her neck and threaten to turn her face red, but she forced it down and walked into her little kitchen. Raven rummaged through her cupboards, hoping he'd eat then leave. She finally found some custard creams, walked back into the bedroom and threw the packet at him.

"Eat as many as you want then leave" She said bluntly. "I'm going to bed. DON'T disturb me. Or I'll kill you" She growled then went into the bathroom to change.

When she came back out, Rogue was still sitting on the couch, nomming away at his biscuits.

"How long does it take you to eat?" She sighed and climbed into her comfy bed. But she couldn't sleep knowing he was just a few meters away from her, something about him being there instead of next to her made her feel weird, almost like the was missing something.

Not long after finally settling down under her duvet, she felt something strong tighten around her waist, and press against her back. She gasped in surprise and tried to pull away, only for the grip to tighten.

"Please don't" She heard Rogue whisper; his breath tickled the skin on her neck, Raven tensed and held her breath.

"Why?" She whispered back.

"Because…" He didn't finish, only pressed his lips against her shoulder. She flinched away from his touch, but he was determined, and pulled her back so he could once again press against her.

"Because?" Raven didn't relax and tried her best to keep their bodies from touching.

"Because… I. Love. You." He murmured speaking each word slowly; he put a finger under her chin and turned her head, pressing soft, warm, lips to hers. Raven's eyes widened, while Rogue's closed. She backed away, falling out her bed and landing on her ass.

"…" She stared blankly at him, while her mind still tried to process what had just happened, had Rogue just kissed her? Stolen her first kiss… Her mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. Rogue chuckled, sat up and pulled her back onto the bed so that she was sitting on his lap.

"What was that" The words barely formed and Rogue had to strain to catch them. As she sat on his lap, he absently played with a lose lock of her black hair.

"What was what" His smirk was back, Raven just wanted to rub his face with sand paper to remove the expression dominant on his face, but she was still in shock.

"You know what"

"I thought you were tired?" He was completely avoiding her question, Raven hissed in frustration and she pulled away so she could stand up.

"I am. So would you kindly leave my house and not kiss me" She gagged when she said _'that word'_ and Rogue only watched through careful eyes.

"I want to stay with you" He pulled her back down, so that they were laying side by side on the bed.

"Just this once Cheney, and no funny shit. Or I'm kicking your ass into tomorrow" She flipped onto her side and pulled the blanket over her body. Rogue chuckled again and snuggled up against her under the warm blanket. Raven growled but didn't protest.

**X.x**

When she was sure that Rogue was asleep, hearing the soft snores coming from him sounded convincing enough, she quietly slipped out of his arms and got up. She was about to walk over to the couch, to make herself a makeshift bed, when she felt a strong but gentle hand, grab hers.

"Stay with me" He mumbled into the pillow, his eyes half open gazing longingly into Raven's. She felt her heart give a little skip, and her cheeks heat up. Raven couldn't help but smile at him; she bent down and lowered her face to his, she then kissed him gently.

"Always" She whispered against his lips, then climbed back under the duvet and pressed herself as close as possible to him.

"Forever" He replied, wrapping strong arms around her, having Rogue so close to her like this, even if she won't admit it, made her feel so much safer.


End file.
